


Voulez-vous

by praisezelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, French, Pillow Talk, Short Drabble, this is a mess but i'm weak for languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisezelda/pseuds/praisezelda
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "can we get Lilith trying to impress Zelda/be seductive by whispering to her in French?"





	Voulez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt "can we get Lilith trying to impress Zelda/be seductive by whispering to her in French, but she’s just spouting random phrases she knows like may I go to the bathroom and where is the metro station and Zelda just watches her in amusement before replying in rapid, fluid French" but slightly different.
> 
> Non-native French speaker and I've also never used french in any romantic situation so lots of cliché phrases. Might sound as if duolingo was writing a fic to french speakers so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Zelda Spellman wasn’t one for pillow talk. Her affairs usually ended with her smoking as her partner recomposed themselves. Lilith had been no exception. The first time had been purely carnal, an act of ravaging the other till their curiosity was satisfied. She had almost pushed her out the door when they were done. 

 

Then they started meeting more regularly, it had become almost like a competition to see who would push the other harsher, faster. An ever-growing desire that had been harder to extinguish, each meeting increasing on roughness and inevitably. In those encounters the demoness would get dressed as the witch had a cigarette spent in her bed. She would watch her through the smoke, the way she gathered her clothes, fixed her curls and reapplied lipstick. Her little routine hadbeen too tempting to resist and Zelda had found herself sneaking her arms behind her and hungrily demanding another round. She never got turned down. 

 

They hardly spoke, but lately when they were both catching their breaths Lilith had begun asking questions. They ranged from family matters to enticing remarks that bewildered her. She would light her cigarette and indulge in the conversation,. And as evenings passed she found herself enjoying their chats, allowing herself to rest her head in the chest of the raven haired woman. 

 

“I mean Paris is delightful, but le Val de Loire had such spectacle.” Zelda replied, the latest topic had been her travels. “Those magnificent castles surrounded by all that nature. I remember I got asked to a ball in Tours. The dresses, the music, the wine, they were all exquisite.” 

 

“Comme toi, mon cherie.” Lilith caressed her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“Tu parles français?” Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked up in disbelief. She had never seen the demoness speak anything but the latin used in spells.

 

“Un peu.”Her blue eyes glowing with playfulness.

 

“Merveilleux.” Zelda replied, her voice hoarse with excitement. It had been some time since she’d heardany of her lovers use that romance language in the bedroom and Lilith’s accent was enthralling. “Tell me more.”

 

“Je m’apelle Lilith.” She moved the hand that was caressing the redhead and presented it in front of her.

 

“Enchanté, mademoiselle.”Zelda took the hand and planted a tender kiss on it. 

 

“Je voudrais un—” Lilith stopped and looked at the anticipation in her lover’s face. She stole a kiss from her and slowly made her to her ear, “—croissant et pour la mademoiselle un omelette du fromage.” Zelda nudged her then, unable to suppress the laughter and burying her head in Lilith’s neck, suckling lightly until she met her lips again. Her mouth exploring gently.  
  
“Très bien, but you could learn more appropriate vocabulary.”

 

“I’m always willing to learn. Tell me qu’est-ce que vous voulez?” Zelda took the encouragement and positioned herself on top of the other woman.

 

“Je rêve jour et nuit de tes lèvres sur les miennes et tes mains sur mes hanch—” She was cut off by Lilith pushing her hips down to meet hers, leaving no space between their bodies. 

  
“Go on.” Zelda felt fingernails tracing lines up her spine, digging with just enough pressure to make her quiver. 

 

“Tu me rendes folle.” 

  
“Do I?” Lilith purred and crashed her lips with Zelda’s, tangling her hand in her hair. It was urgent and demanding, the teasing had gone on for too long. After pulling on her lower lip, the dark haired woman sucked and bit down her neck until a moan escaped her.

  
  
“Je ne peux me lasser de toi.” Her sentence caught in her throat as she felt the demoness’ hand ghosting through chest.

  
“What was that about my ass?” Lilith gave her a wicked grin then pushed her so that her backwas against the bed. Her mouth finally nibbling her breast, while her hand teased the other.

 

“Tu vas me détruire.” The redhead pleaded, arching her back ready for more contact.

 

“Why would I do that, ma bichette?” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if translations are necessary but here's some
> 
> je voudrais- i would like  
> qu’est-ce que vous voulez?- what do you want?  
> Je rêve jour et nuit de tes lèvres sur les miennes et tes mains sur mes hanch— i dream night and day of your lips on mine and your hands on my hips (technically hanches is hips, but she gets cut off)  
> Tu me rendes folle-you make me crazy  
> Je ne peux me lasser de toi- i can't get enough of you  
> ma bichette- my pet, my dear (literal translation is my little doe)  
> tu vas me détruire- you're going to destroy me


End file.
